Fair Child of the Wind
by Jezebelle1
Summary: Todd's pretty much all growed up. Nny's neice moves in and her and Todd get to know each other. Though, Johnny does not really approve of this...and just read the darn thing! Not a songfic! Wheehaw! Chapter 7 up!
1. Deja Vu

Todd sat outside on the steps of the high school, waiting for jocks and preps to go home first. Walking home with them, constantly getting hit in the back of the head with small pebbles, getting yelled at and called silly names was not the game he wanted to play today. So, he sat there with his head resting in his knees, and his hands clutched around his shins. It made him look small and vulnerable, or as the jocks would say "Like a queer missing his butt buddy". He was 16 now. Much taller, but about equally as skinny as his neighbor, Johnny which usually was the reason for the torment. That and his love for black and eyeliner. His dark brown hair from child hood deepened into a jet black and was nearly always untamable. His eyes were now fitted handsomely onto his face, and a bright hazel that dazzled in the sun. He had been told he was a 'total hottie' but only in a creul, joking way. At least, it was a funny joke to the stupid blonde-haired, blue-eyed cheerleaders. He sighed, looking down to his watch that hung loosely on his tiny wrist. It seemed about the right time. He stood up slowly, and streched. Todd turned, hearing the door to the main entrance behind him open. Out she stepped. A gorgeous, raven-haired girl. He had seen her before, she was in most, if not all, of his classes. She looked to him. Her eyes were a light shade of blue, standing out even more under the contrast of her hair. She wore a short pleated skirt, black and white striped stockings, a mesh shirt with a simple black tank over top, and a shin-high pair of 3 buckle boots. They reminded him very much of Nny's old boots. She smiled at him, and walked down the stairs, brushing a few strands of that silky hair away from her face and tucking it gingerly behind her ear. He saw it was decorated with dangling earrings that had little men on nooses. He smiled a little, those were neat. He watched her as she strolled across the parking lot to a beat up, gray car and got in. It started, after a few attempts of her pulling back hard at the ignition. She slowly pulled out and left, turning right onto the street he walked along. He thought for a second. The car looked familar as well. He had a stange feeling that he knew this girl at least that he had seen her somewhere else besides school. 


	2. Intro to a Masterpiece

It was almost five o'clock when Todd got home. His house was empty, his father at work, and his mother only God knew where. He threw his books on the couch and walked back outside. He stood on the walkway, in front of the door and leaned against the concrete wall, looking up at the clouds. "Up to old pasttimes again, eh Squee?" Said a familar voice. Todd turned, seeing Johnny, standing a few feet away. He looked slightly different now. Though he was still bone thin, his pitch black hair had begun to dim. His eyes were darker than normal, with circles around them from lack of sleep. Todd nodded, "You know I don't go by that anymore, though, right Johnny?" He said, with a small hint of irritation. Nny smiled. "Yes, yes, I'm well aware. But, I've just grown to know you as little SqueeGee and that will be how you remain in my mind." Todd sighed. "Alright...but only you." The sound of Johnny's door opening echoed over to them. The dark-haired beauty emerged from that shack and looked around for a moment, finally spotting Nny and dashing over to him. Her hair was slightly less neat than earlier, but it still shone and trailed in an invisible wind behind her. She smiled to Nny. "Johnny, you'd better hurry back soon. They're getting a little too courageous with me. I had to show one of them how serious I was about the whole nails in their spine thing." She smiled. He nodded. "In a second." He turned back to Todd. "Squee," Todd scowled, feeling a little color rise to his cheeks. "I don't believe you've met my Alina have you?" She turned to him slowly, looking him over. He bowed his head a little. "Not personally." He muttered, digging his shoe into the ground. "Hmm...weren't you the one on the stairs this afternoon? The one that kept watching me?" She asked, raising a perfectly scuplted eyebrow. He looked up to Johnny, who was staring pointedly at him. "I, I wasn't watching you. You just, looked familiar. That's the only reason I looked at you." He said, his voice rising, scared to imagine what Johnny might do if that angered him. She regarded this comment with a smile. Johnny cleared his throat, somewhat impatiently. "Then, Squee," More blushing, another small bowing of the head. "Allow me to introduce to you, my uh... 'student' Alina Canace." He said. Todd looked up, bringing his hand up with his glance. She grabbed it in a strong grip and shook. "That's my good hand, my knife hand." She smirked and let go. He glanced at his slightly red hand and nodded. "Nice to meet you." Todd said nervously, he had never been good with girls. She smiled at him, then turned to Johnny. "Why don't you take care of the guests. I'd like to become better aquainted with Todd here." Johnny nodded and walked off back into the house. Alina turned to Todd. "Walk with me." She said, taking his frail hand and pulling him until they were walking in step with each other. 


	3. A Long Walk

Chapter 3: A Long Walk

They were downtown, Alina leading and Todd following slowly behind her. 

"Where are we going anyway?" He asked, rushing a little to catch up. She looked to him for a moment then turned back. She smiled.

"You'll see. Johnny showed it to me, he said that I could show it to you." Todd blinked.

The hill was at a steep incline and Todd had to grip some of the weeds at the side to help keep himself balanced. Alina walked slowly in front of him. She stopped for a moment, turned back to him, smiled, and jogged ahead.

When he reached her, he saw it.

They were atop a cliff, over looking the whole city. He walked over to the rickety fence and looked out, his mouth open in a look of awe. Behind him, Alina laughed.

"You've never been up here before?" She asked, "I thought maybe Johnny would've at least shown it to you." Todd turned to her, and shook his head.

"This place is entirely new. I didn't even know it was here." She smiled.

"Then we'll have to come up more often, but I'll drive us instead. Walking is just too boring." She crossed her arms.

"What now?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Well, we could go back or just hang out here. Or, we could always go slaughter some Express employees at the mall." He blinked.

"You're just like Johnny." He said, running a hand through his hair, messing it up even farther.

"Hmm...I guess that's what I get for being his neice then, eh?" He looked at her, puzzled.

"Johnny never told me about any family."

"No family ever told me about Johnny. So, when my parents kicked it, I got sent to him. I didn't even know who the Hell he was. But, I'm glad they didn't send me to some fucking orphan home." She said. He nodded, she looked back up to him. "Where's your parents? You're only what, sixteen?" 

"They're....well...around." He thought about them, he actually didn't know where they were. His mother had disappeared a few years ago and his father told him he was going on vacation. The vacation had, so far, lasted a year. Aline raised a brow at him.

"Did you kill them?" She asked. He looked taken aback, and she apoligized quickly. "I'm sorry, I just thought with you being good friends with Johnny any all, maybe he had told you to do it. He can get like that, overbearing." Todd looked to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's hard to say 'no' to. Would you actually defy the orders given to you from a killer? He's just so dangerous, I feel as if I have to do what he tells me."

"I used to think that," Todd said. "I used to be scared to death of him as a kid. But, as I've grown to know him, I've figured something out about him." Alina raised a brow.

"Which would be...?"

"He's weak. You've yet to experiance what I like to call an 'angst-tantrum' from him." He laughed darkly for a moment. "He's been trying to kill himself for so long, he's vulnerable to everything. If he doesn't get his way, he'll put a gun to his head. If there's any sort of foul-up, no matter how big, he'll sink into a huge hole of self-pity. He's yet to actually suceed though." She looked to him, a slight anger in her voice.

"How dare you! Why on Earth would you say something like that? I thought you were a friend of his." 

"Oh, don't get me wrong. Nny's been nothing but nice to me, but soon, I'll be eighteen. No longer a child. So, at that age if I slip up, I'm prey. He won't care. I'll just be another victim to him, that's his rules. He won't harm children, but adults are fair game." Alina looked shocked.

"You can't be serious." Todd sighed, exasperatedly.

"Oh please, he's explained all of this to me many times before. He's even mentioned how, if I really wanted him to, he could kill my mom and dad for me. Believe me, I hate them enough. Suffering with them for years of my life is not a good time. I actually thought about doing it myself, but I'll wait. my seventh birthday's soon." She rolled her eyes.

"Please. That's the most horrible thing I've ever heard. Why would you want to kill them for?"

"Oh! Yes! Why would I wanna kill _my_ parents!? They've been so nice to me!" He shouted sarcastically, throwing his arms up in the air. "I have no reason in the world to kill them..." She looked to him, the sarcasm flying right over her head.

"That's what I meant. Why would you? Is it just that you're trying to sound tough or something. If that's it...you're doing nothing but sounding stupid—" He interupted her.

"You, are quite possibly, the thickest person I've ever met. You know nothing about the sixteen, horrible years I've had to spend with them! You have no right to question me on something you know nothing about!"

"Alright then, Todd. What have they done that's so bad, hmm?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked to him, awaiting an answer. He walked over to the side of the cliff and sat, wanting to ignore her the best he could. "So, are you gonna answer me then? Or do you not have a reason." He looked up to her, and intense glare in his eyes.

"The question is, more like, what haven't they done." She looked to him, skeptical. 

"Explain." She demanded, he was quiet. "Didn't you hear me? If you're telling me the truth, give me a reason." Sighing irritably, he rolled his eyes at her and looked back down to the lights of the city.

"They just weren't the best of parents, no wait, that would be an understatement. Let's just say they were bullshit parents. My mother was constantly too high on whatever the fuck medication she was taking to remember my name. My dad was constantly blaming me for screwing up his life. It was always, 'Todd, look what you made me. I actually have do things now because of you.' At a young age, hearing and being around shit like that can really mess you up." Alina's arms dropped to her sides. She looked shocked when she sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry..." She stammered. "I didn't mean to make you mad." Todd looked to her, she saw the glimmer of tears beading up in his eyes. "Todd, I'm really sorry." He shook his head, blinked, and the tears fell. Turning away, he said: "It's nothing to be sorry about. You wanted to prove a point, and you did. Good job." He wiped the tears away and turned back to her, changing the subject to avoid crying in front of her again. "How do you like living with Johnny?" She smiled a little, happy that he wasn't enraged. Shrugging a little, she looked down to the city and spoke.

"It's alright..."

They slowly headed back down the sidewalk to where their houses were located. Todd walked her up to Johnny's door and stood there, hands buried in his pockets.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." He said, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah..." She said, staring at him. He could feel her gaze and refused to look at her.

"Sorry I was acting like such an idiot eariler. I'm sorry I cried." She made a little noise and shook her head, he black hair shaking in rhythm to her movements.

"If I were you, I'd probably have already killed myself." She smiled to him, he finally looked her in the eyes. 

"I'm surprised I haven't tried already..." He was interuppted by her putting her soft hand on his cheeks, pulling his face forward and gently placing a kiss on his lips. When they finally broke apart, his face was burning red and she had layed her hand on the doorknob of the rotting door.

"I'll see you later Todd." She said, sweetly, looking down to her shoes then slowly throwing her head up to look into his ice blue eyes. She gave him a weak smile and opened the door, sliding inside.

"Bye," He whispered meekly.


	4. Reintroduce Yourself and the Problems On...

Chapter 4: Reintroduce Yourself and the Problems Once Again

Alina edged inside and shut the door slowly. She sighed, happiness creeping into her breath, as Johnny came up the stairs. Seeing her, he smiled and clicked on the lights.

"Back a little late, aren't we?" He asked, looking to her and raising a brow. She smiled a little nervously.

"Yes well, you can loose track of time when you get into a very interesting conversation." He nodded in agreement.

"How true." He turned back to the door. "Care to join me? I have a few missionaries that knocked on the wrong door." Alina shook her head slowly. 

"I'm a bit tired. I think I'll just go to bed early tonight." He looked at her, thought for a moment, and gave her a fake smile.

"Alright then, see you in the morning."

She walked to the couch and slowly laid upon it. Placing her hands behind her head, she stared hard at the ceiling. Slowly, her eyelids became heavy and slid shut.

Inside of his house, his mother and father were sitting at the table playing Scrabble.

"There! A word!" His mother shouted. His father bent over the board, then looked up to her.

"Bjfsddf isn't a word."

"Oh..." She said, then placing a 'T' block next to it. "There!"

Todd rolled his eyes and silently went up the stairs to his room.

It took him until three to actually begin to feel drowsy. He sat at his window, gazing out into the night, thinking about Alina. He still wasn't sure why she'd kissed him, and he wasn't sure why he liked her so much. But, to him, it felt as if there was actually someone in this world that understood him. 

Sighing, he gave a hopeful look to the moon and slowly slid into the house and shut the window. He walked over to his bed, pulled the covers down, pulled his shirt off and slipped underneath the sheet. He rolled over to face the wall, and heard a small voice come from underneath the bed. It was Shmee, suddenly deciding to speak once more. He shut his eyes.

"Go away, I don't want to hear you."Todd covered his head with the pillow. Biting down hard on his lip he tasted the coppery taste of his own blood. He desperatly tried to force memories from his head.

"C'Mon Todd, listen to me. You used to put all your trust in me as a kid, remember?" Todd shook his head violently.

"No! I don't want to listen to you anymore!"

"Todd, please? Just for a moment, I know all that happened to you tonight! I want to help you!"

"You never helped! Never! You just made everything worse."

"That's not true! Please Todd! Let me guide you again?!" Shmee pleaded.

Exasperated, Todd threw the blanket from around him and jumped from the bed. He grabbed his shirt and creeped to the window.

"You won't do it! I won't let you!" He grabbed the window and threw it open, hearing the glass shatter from the force. It rained down on him and cut his arms. He ignored the sharp, piercing pain and jumped out of the window, landing on the ground below. Temporarily stunned, he caught his breath and worked enough strength to get up. Stumbling, Todd crossed the driveway and felt the grass give way to soil. He was on Johnny's lawn.


	5. The Overbearing

Chapter 5: The Overbearing

Rain fell hard on his body, dampening and chilling his every nerve as he clung helplessly to the tall fence. Staring around, breathing heavily, he dragged his feet to Johnny's door. There, he flopped against the door, his head bouncing painfully off of it. He must've disturbed someone upstairs because the last thing he remembered seeing was a dim light and a head staring down at him in the doorway.

He woke up in a dark room, the only light drifted over to him from a candle in a corner. He looked around woosily. His head still spun and a little voice kept calling. The words were muddled and confusing, he couldn't understand them, placing them in the back of his mind he heard something. A few footsteps and the sound of a door shutting softly made him jump. He became a little more alert.

"Hello?" He whispered, in a soft, choked tone. "Who's there?" He got a little louder. Hearing a soft 'Shh' he looked over to the lighted corner to see Alina standing by the candle. 

"Todd," She spoke softly, in a musical voice that made him snap to. "You passed out." She explained where she had found him and in what condition. "Do you remember what happened?" His head shook slowly as he tried his hardest to remember. All he could remember though, was that dark, familiar voice. 

"Shmee." He said softly.

"What?" Alina asked, moving closer to him. He smelt her, it was a chipper mix of Lillies and roses.

"Shmee." He repeated, she looked puzzled. "Johnny will know." She nodded.

"He doesn't know you're here Todd. This is my room, if you're wise you'll keep it down." She warned, he nodded.

"Don't worry. I know how he is." She too nodded and layed him back.

"Listen to me, tonight was nice. The nicest night I've had in forever." She smiled, crawling onto the soft matress, and laying her head on his thin chest. She closed her eyes and placed an equally skinny arm around him. She smiled as she felt and heard his heart beat at an even pace. "Todd, you've made me so happy." She lifted herself up as she sat upon his stomach, slowly laying on top of him as she placed her lips upon his and kissed him slowly. Her tounge slowly parted his lips and they lay there, kissing and caressing each other slowly. She pulled away and he saw the long black marks from her mascara traced down her face.

"Were you crying?" He asked innocently. She hesitated, the cautiously nodded to him, slipping back to his side and taking his small hand and placing it on her cheek. She closed her eyes.

"Todd, I'm not sure I like it here." She confessed, slowly opening her eyes, gorgeous icy blue eyes stared at him. He could see them filled with pain and confusion. Tears welled up in them and slowly, gracefully spilt. Each one the lightest shade of gray.

"Why?" He asked, trying to keep her talking to him. Suddenly, he felt as if he needed the sound of her voice.

"It's horrible. Johnny's always in the basement, and the screaming at every hour. There are bodies constantly being dragged up and down those stairs, Todd. I just can't take it. He always asks if I'd like to join him, and that look in his eye makes me want to turn and run. He intimidates me to the point where I say yes, and I end up killing someone." She stopped to wipe her eyes and choke out a sob. "Todd, I'm scared." He pulled his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He made sure every inch of her face was covered in, what he hoped to be, reassuring kisses. He loved her then. She looked up to him, delivering her stare, filled with emotion. They kissed once more, her hand upon his cheek and his going through her silky raven tresses. Her hand slowly slipped down to his neck, and his kisses moved with it. He kissed and nibbled at her neck, loving the feel of her soft skin against his lips and tounge. In a moment, he slowly had worked his way down. She nudged him away, feeling scared once more. 

"No." She murmured, a hint of fear laced into the word. He looked to her.

"Then just kiss me, hold me. I love you Alina."

It was odd for him to say this. After all, it had been just earlier that they had met and walked. Yet, in Todd's mind, he felt as if he knew her. As if he'd known her forever. And as he stared into her eyes, and they stared back into his, he felt as if he could play the hero. Like he could save this brilliant damsel in distress. The only scary thing was to think about her harasser. Johnny scared him, as much as he would hate to admit it. But right now, it seemed as if he'd do anything for her.


	6. Hook, Line, and Sinker

Chapter 6: Hook, Line and Sinker

The next morning he was back in his room, a small ray of bright sun slanted across his ashen face. He was tired. The night had lasted until the wee hours of the morning. He had spent it holding, kissing, and caressing the girl that he loved with all of his heart. He smiled at that and rolled over, wanting to sleep again, but not being able to. So, he got up, streched yawned and went to the window. The sun had just begun to rise. His father was at work, his mother still sleeping as she probably would be until around six that night. Looking above him for a short instant, his eye caught on what seemed to be a piece of paper. He reached up and pulled it down.

"Todd,

This life has taught me things, and sometimes, it's overwhelming teachings. Please know, that as I did what I did this morning, you were in my thoughts. The only thing I regret is not being able to tell you this in person. Todd...I love you with what seems to be all of my heart. A quick meeting with you turned into joy, rapture, and ecstacy among other emotions. There were just too many things I couldn't handle. I write this with the screams of last night still ringing in my ears. I just hate this all. 

And with that, my love, I say good bye to you, Johnny, and anyone else that ever meant anything. Please know that where ever I venture after this, my spirit is in you and your's in me."

The name was signed in a rusty looking ink. Todd studied it closely. The paper dropped from his hand. It was blood. She had signed 'Love- Alina' in her own blood. His anger had propelled him, he had to make sure she was still alive. Grabbing a shirt, he quickly threw it over his body, and ran outside and to Johnny's.

He flung himself against the door, throwing it open. Johnny was standing against the door, leaning against it as if holding it shut. His gaze flashed to Todd, a spark of anger bright within them.

"You. You must've gotten her note?" He asked, failing to appear clam. He sounded exasperated, and blood was heavy on his clothes. Todd nodded to him, still in the doorway. 

"Where is she?" He demanded. Johnny chuckled darkly, and shook his head.

"Pathetic. She's obviously dead, or close to it. Can't you tell a suicide note from a love letter?" Todd's patience wore thin.

"Dammit, you tell me where the fuck she is or I'll kill you." Johnny broke into hysterics, a frightening cold laugh erupting from him.

"You idiot. She's dead." A growl of anger escaped Todd's lips as he lunged at Johnny, who had expected just that. From behind him, he withdrew an iron pipe, perhaps the same one he had used to save Todd so long ago. He swung it readily and aimed a hard stroke to Todd's head, connecting. Todd's head split as he thudded to the floor, knocked unconsious by the blow. 

From above him, Johnny looked down at him and scoffed. Picking the boy up by his ankles, he threw the basement door open with a shoe, and drug Todd down the stairs. The blood from the open wound trickled slowly as Todd's head hit every step.

Pulling him into a dimly lit room, Johnny proceeded to lock him up by the wrists, ankles, and waist. Stepping back, he admired the boy's mock desperation pose with a creul smirk on his face. The slow, quiet sobbing made him turn as he looked to Alina. She stood against the wall, small hands covering her wet face. 


	7. Wake Up M'Love

Chapter 7: Wake up, M'Love...

Johnny burned holes through her, the look in his eyes anything but sympathetic. She turned to him and gave him a pleading look. He was unconcerned with it.

"You act like a tramp, you pay, and he will too." He regarded Squee with little more than a nod. "It's thr rules of my game, and from now on, you'll play by them. I'm not going to spoil you, Alina. You live here, you'll be obediant." She could tell that talking to him would do anything but help, and she wasn't quite sure about the words that would come out. So, she kept silent, choked sobs escaping her throat as her frail body trembled. He glared savagely at her. 

"Do you understand?" He spat, nothing but venom laced through his words. She could do nothing but nod. He smirked crypticly and went to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he withdrew the knife from his boot. Handing it to her slowly, he put pressure on the shoulder and stared into her eyes. "You'll kill him m'dear. If he asks why, go ahead and tell him I told you to. Tell him I am displeased with the both of you." She shook his head slowly as he placed the knife into her feeble palm. He backed away, letting her fall to the ground, knife in hand. He stared at her.

"You're pitiful girl. A pitiful whore!" He shouted, the sudden raise in his tone making her jump. As if she wasn't nervous enough, he extracted another knife and tossed it with such percision that it landed mere centimeters from her head, a few strands of hair were torn from the scalp and lay embedding in the aging wall. She let out a frightened squel and broke into thunderous tears. He turned on his heel and headed for the stairwell. 

"If I don't hear screaming within two hours, I'm coming down here to kill him myself. And if he's gone, I'll kill you instead." 

She lay in a quivering heap on the floor. The knife slid from her grasp and tumbled to the floor with a sharp, metallic clink. The only other noise came from her sniffing and whimpers, and a slowly awakening Todd. He murmured lightly, a groan following it.

"Alina..." He sputtered. His head hurt like the blazes, and he was dazed and confused. She looked up with damp eyes, not wanting to meet his glance. By agreeing to do this, she had betrayed him. She stood slowly, the wall as her support, still hugging herself as if that would reassure her.

"G-g-glad to see you awake Todd..." She muttered. His eyes flashed to hers and he shot her a dazed look.


End file.
